1. Field
Example embodiments relate to session control in a downloadable conditional access system (DCAS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a cable network provider that provides a cable broadcasting channel service has been conducting researches to flexibly manage a conditional access system (CAS) and to effectively reduce time and cost expended for terminal distribution, terminal maintenance, customer support, and the like. Accordingly, much attention is paid to a downloadable CAS (DCAS).
The DCAS provides a method of mutual authentication using an online service and software-based secure SM client download and provides the above service by replacing a procedure performed in a conventional CAS. Therefore, the DCAS is required to overcome a weakness in security due to the mutual authentication online, a weakness in security caused by using a software transmission method instead of a conditional access smart card that is conventionally transferred offline, and the like, to maximize efficiency.